Please remember me
by whocaresbitch
Summary: Damon has elena compeled to forget him to save her life. But what if she starts to remember and finds him? Will she save him like she does all those other times


Before.

Elena was in the grill standing with Damon and Klaus. She was hugging Damon so tight "please damon don't do this please" she cried tears falling down her eyes. Her heart was aching she didn't want this to happen. Damon didn't want to compel her to forget but if she was sired to him she could never be a normal vamp and her feelings for him would never be real. All Damon ever wanted was to call Elena his but now he had her but the only problem was the sire bond he couldn't tell if her feelings were real so he had made a deal with Klaus. He would leave town if he compelled her to forget him. Of course Klaus agreed to this deal since Klaus hated Damon. Elena had to remember on her own. She had to come find him she would know exactly where he would go once she remembered. Damon pushed his lips against hers for a few minutes. Before Klaus began to cough to get there attention.

"I love you damon" she said wiping her eyes. Elena had no choice to do this not when it came to Klaus. So she agreed to do it quietly. Damon nodded his head and turned and walked away, Elena felt like her entire heart was just ripped out. Klaus stepped in front of Elena pushing Damon to the side and stared at her in the eyes "you are going to forget Damon Salvatore, every memory, every meeting you have of it forget it all Elena" He compelled her. Damon stood there they had to make sure the compelling had work. Elena tilted her head "Klaus what the hell am I doing here" she yelled. Klaus just simply smirked "do you know this guy is" he questioned.

Elena shook her head "let me guess one of your dam hybrids" she snapped. Elena hated Klaus as it was and now she was at the grill with him. "No I am definatly not one of his hybrid bitches" he snapped. Damon did say anything more he simply walked out the grill looking back at elena once more before vamp speeding out.

Present day : Elena's POV

Elena shot up in bed once again she had the dream again. When Elena was human she was in a cemetery visiting her brothers grave. Then he would appear out of no where a guy with black hair. She felt some sort of attraction towards him but she never knew who he was and she would be running from him when he begins chasing her before she runs into Stefan "why would you do this to us Elena" he would say to her before disappearing.

This time it was different Elena felt different her heart was beating fast, her palms were sweating. Elena shook her head and swung herself out of bed, she didn't have long till Stefan was at her door. Elena was dating Stefan again but she didn't really want to and today was the day she was going to end it. She couldn't be with him not when she felt like this. Every night she cried herself to sleep, every night she would feel heartache like someone she loved had walked out her life. But Elena couldn't remember who and her friends were always careful on what to say to her. It drove her nuts. She threw her hair up in a pony and that was when she herd the door knock. She ran over to her window and saw Stefan leaning against his car "shit hes early" she hit the widnow softly. But since she was a vampire it shattered the thing. Elena had no time to fuss about she ran to her wardrobe and threw on some clothes. She began throwing things about her room trying to find her jouranal. Her journal was slid under her bed she picked it up and ran out the room. But what elena didn't realuse was the picture that fell out. It was the logo of Bree's bar.

Damon POV

It had been an entire year he was still in Georgia he hadn't given up hoping that Elena would remember. Which would mean her feelings were real. He was not about to give up on the love of his life, Even though he had Klaus compel her to forget him it was for her own safety there was a lot that Damon never got round to explaining to Elena why he had to leave. There was something dark and dangerous ready to kill Elena all because Damon killed someone in the past. Damon couldn't lose Elena. But he had to lose her so she would forget because she would never of let him leave. Although he wanted to go back and having her all to himself he couldn't be selfish she was better off with her brother Stefan. Damon walked into Bree's bar and sat at his usual place he was always angry and bitter and would drink till the sun went down. Then at night he would hunt, hunt to kill and maybe torture. Damon was back to his old ways doing whatever he wanted. Damon saw a blonde girl sitting in the corner of the pub. A smirk grew across Damon's faceas he walked towards her he sat down infront of her and before she could say anything he was looking in her eyes "you are going to come into the back ally and not scream or say anything" he compelled her. Damon put out his hand as the girl took it he lead her to the back ally. The girl stood there she didn't run or open her mouth she was frozen. Damon fangs appeared and he tilted the girls and put his fangs into the side of her neck completely draining her dry. Her body was lifeless he just dropped her on the floor and licked the blood of his lips. He looked at the dead girl laying on the floor, and shrugged his shoulders before walking down the ally way where he manage to go to the place where elena saved his life. Elena gilbert saved Damon Salvatore life.


End file.
